


Life for the Undead

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being undead held all the stiffness one would expect from a corpse after rigor mortis had set in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life for the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet I wrote when I first discovered and read that my favorite snowy captain had been turned into a zombie. Thankfully, Mayuri turned everyone back to normal.

Being _undead_ was not at all like being dead. As a Shinigami, Hitsugaya Toshiro had already lived a life (albeit a small one) in the world of the living before passing on to the Rukongai District. He had met his Granny and Momo and they had been happy. Being undead held all the stiffness one would expect from a corpse after rigor mortis had set in. He could feel saliva as it trickled down his chin. He didn't think much of it, in fact, in his current state, there wasn't much to think of.

“Now, now, Taichou-chan. We can’t have you looking all sloppy, can we?” A soft tissue swiped beneath his lip, catching the dribble.

“What kind of doll walks around drooling, hm?” The voice giggled. Toshiro felt as he was hoisted up into a sitting position, his back slumped against some hard surface. He could not see anything, but for some reason or another, that didn't bother him as much as it should, however he didn't feel the need to wonder why exactly that was.

“When Bazz brought you in here all beaten and bloody, I knew you’d make a beautiful doll. I’m always right about these things.” The owner of the voice in front of him began to fuss with his clothes. Soft hands began to undo the tie of his Shihakusho and his haori was slipped from his shoulders to pool on the floor.

“Such lovely skin. It’s a shame you couldn’t keep your pale complexion.” The voice pouted as they continued to disrobe him, almost reverently, he noted. When Toshiro was laid bare for the owner of the voice to see, they ran soft hands across his body from shoulder to hip, following the line of his marred flesh thanks to the Quincy who had stolen his bankai.

“Such lovely skin.” They repeated again, this time lower. Toshiro guessed that if he had the ability to see, their lips would be hovering close to the skin of his stomach where the gash was widest. He could feel the sensation of a tongue running itself along the dried blood where his body had begun to close the wound. With a moan from the body above him, they latched onto the wound and lapped at the blood with vigor.

A part of Toshiro’s brain attempted to tell him that this was not okay. He should not just lay there while someone so openly took advantage of his body. The more he thought about that particular piece of information, the more he found himself agreeing. The first sound he was able to produce was guttural groan as he arched away from the person who had reduced him to this state, his hand weakly coming up to blindly push them away as his eyelids fluttered uselessly.

“Oh! Naughty Taichou-chan! You shouldn’t move until I tell you too. This should do the trick.” They sang. An instant later, Toshiro felt the sensation of his wound being re-opened and something warm being poured into it. The second sound he made with his throat was not one he made consciously. A soft moan vibrated in his chest.

“I know, Taichou-chan, but you can only have more when I’m feeling generous again.” They talked to him as if he were a child. Whatever the substance had been, it sent a rush through his stiff body and he was loathe to admit that he did want more. What the hell was that?

A loud crash came from nearby. “Giselle! What the hell are you doing? Hurry up or we’ll leave you behind to die!” An obnoxiously loud voice shouted into the room.

“Why is he naked?” Another voice asked. Naked? Oh, that was right. The person who had him in the room had disrobed him. Why again?

“Candy, how rude! I’m almost done. Taichou-chan here just needed a quick change. Wouldn’t it be fun for his old comrades to see him in our clothes?” The voice, Toshiro used his deductive reasoning to assume that this was Giselle. As she talked, Toshiro could feel a bandage as it was applied to his newly opened wound. Probably to keep whatever that substance was inside of him, the captain’s mind reasoned. After that, he felt his arms being slipped into long sleeves and a shirt being brought over his head. The pants were trickier.

“Stand up, Taichou-chan! We need to get our big-boy doll dressed!” She sang, and like magic he could move his limbs much more than he had before, shakily, he stood on his two feet as Giselle helped his legs into his new pants one at a time. Once he was completely dressed, he felt Giselle’s arms encircle his neck and pull him towards her chest as she praised him and nuzzled his hair, her lips made a trail from his hairline to the shell of his ear and her hot breath almost made him shudder, had he been capable of that.

“So very good. Now, I want you to open your eyes, Taichou-chan. When we go out there, you will listen to everything I say. You won't so much as twitch a finger on that pretty sword of yours until I give the word. You know no one out on that battlefield, they are not your friends, and they must die.” His vision was fuzzy at first, but the more he blinked, he could make shapes of the colorful blobs in the pristine white room. His mas- Giselle had long black hair, while the girls who she had been talking two didn’t matter as much, but he could see three of them.

“Nod if you understand, Taichou-chan. I know talking is hard right now!” She pouted sympathetically again, giving his ear a playful nip. Jerkily, Toshiro felt his head move in the affirmative.

“Good boy.” She grinned.

****  
  



End file.
